Mistaken affections
by or-chan
Summary: Kai and Miguel are having a small lover's tiff. Breaking up bells ring in Tyson's ear. Finally, he can reveal his feelings. Kai/Miguel


**I recently got addicted to the Kai/****Miguel pairing so I thought I would write a one shot for my fellow addicts. If you don't like pairing read anyway cause you will learn to love them ;D **

Kai stormed down the street for once not caring how many stares he got. He had a backpack on his back and a scowl on his face. His lover of just over a year ran behind him.

"Kai wait up, you are being unreasonable" said Miguel trying to place a comforting hand on his young loves shoulder. Kai shrugged it off.

"Why do you bother with a cut off bothersome boy like me" spat Kai.

"Kai, I never said that and I don't think that," said Miguel soothingly as he ran ahead of Kai blocking his path. Kai pushed him out of the way and into a brush with a surprising amount of strength for somebody so small. Miguel got up and without bothering to remove, the twigs in his hair continued his pursuit of the young teen.

"All I was saying Kai is that you can open up to me" said Miguel. "Don't you trust me"? Kai stopped walking and stood still with his hair covering his eyes. Miguel thinking that he had finally convinced Kai to come home walked in front of him and was about to pull Kai into a warm embrace when Kai looked up at him. His eyes had a shine in them. The raw fiery emotion that usually signalled that somebody was about to get burnt. Miguel had a felling it was going to be him.

"I was opening up to you," said Kai so quietly Miguel wished he had shouted it at him. "I thought you realised that. I had never opened up so much to somebody before". Miguel wanted to wrap his arms around Kai's thin frame but though better of it.

"Kai I know and I am so proud of you. I am just worried about you. You take long walks and come back with cuts and bruises. You are so secretive about it. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be carefree and spend you days enjoying yourself and being able to tell me everything". Miguel bravely moved him hands around Kai's waist. "Why wont you leave me in?" he whispered softly in Kai's ear.

Kai's voice when it came was scarily quite "I did let you in, but the carefree trusting person you described is not me. I thought you knew the real me". The suppressed anger was apparent in each syllable. Miguel recoiled in fear. "I thought you were different then those people who see me as a sad case and want to change me, want to make my life better by pressing their false image of the real me onto me. I am Kai. This is me and there is nothing you or anybody else can do to change who I am," Kai was yelling at the end of it and Miguel had taken a few steps back. Miguel knew Kai was seriously upset. All Miguel wanted now was to take Kai into his arms and comfort the hurt teen. However, right now that action would be suicidal.

"Kai, I have been with you for a year. I love you, the real you. I know every inch of you ," said Miguel. Kai pushed him out of the way.

"Why do you want to change somebody you love?" asked Kai.

"I don't" yelled Miguel catching Kai roughly on the arm. Yelling was a wrong move. Grabbing him was another. Kai had been verbally and physically abused. He was also yelled at almost daily. Kai turned around and kicked Miguel viciously in the knee. He could have kicked him much harder but it was still sufficient to send Miguel flying backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Miguel.

"If you don't know then maybe you're knowledge of me is missing a few inches ," said Kai. Suddenly Miguel realised the consequences of his actions and what effect they would have upon Kai.

"I am sorry Kai," said Miguel deliberately softly. To Kai the soft tone sounded patronising and he sent Miguel one of his death glares. This was Miguel's fist death glare from Kai. He cursed himself for his stupidity. By this stage, they had reached the dojo. Kai stormed into the yard with Miguel trailing after him. Max, Rei and Tyson all looked away from the squabbling couple. Kai knew that they must have heard them from all the way down the street. Kai's voice tended to carry well when he spoke.

"Tyson, can I stay the night?" asked Kai.

"Sure" said Tyson. "You can stay as long as you want," said Tyson smiling, which earned him an evil glace from Miguel. Kai turned to Miguel.

"Miguel I want you to leave now," said Kai.

"But Kai" began Miguel.

"Now" ordered Kai. Miguel knew that if he stayed he would just make Kai madder but he would be back and told Kai so. When Miguel left, Kai turned around and stormed into the dojo without removing his shoes. After a while, Tyson remembered something.

"Kai, Kai," yelled Tyson. "Please don't go into you're old bedroom". Kai emerged from his bedroom door. "We are painting it," yelled Tyson.

"Tyson why did you also paint the chairs?" asked Kai.

"To make everything match," said Tyson as he fell back into his garden chair.

"Well it needs to be repainted," said Kai as he turned around showing them his back. His back was covered in paint so was his ass and paint was now dribbling down his legs. Tyson jumped up.

"Don't let it drip gramps would kill me" yelled Tyson. He ran up to Kai grabbing his hand and hurrying him to the bathroom.

"Tyson get me my clothes," said Kai from inside the bathroom. Tyson came back a few minutes later with bad news. He opened the door and barged in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kai standing their in nothing but his boxers. Tyson mouth hung open when he saw Kai's toned chest. His long legs and his tight ass added colour to his cheeks. Kai just stared at him waiting.

"Your bag was covered in paint and your spare clothes were ruined. I brought you some of mine but these are the only ones that would fit," said Tyson handing them to Kai but not looking him in the eye. Kai placed them down and started getting ready for a shower. Tyson still stood there.

"Hmph" said Kai.

"O yeah sorry, I will… go now …mm yeah sorry," said Tyson running out of the bathroom.

**A few hours later**

Kai sighed as he got into the bed laid out for him in Tyson's room. He was forced to wear a bright pink Hawaiian shirt of Tyson's and a pair of Hiro's very loose fitting shorts. He already missed Miguel. His heart hurt viciously. He loves Miguel with all his heart maybe Miguel just needs to hear it more often. Kai thought about it. In fact, he has never told Miguel that he loves him. Kai groaned and sunk his head into his pillow. That would change starting from tomorrow. Kai had been in a terrible mood for the past few days so no wonder Miguel worried so much. Tomorrow he would tell him why and hopefully the blond heartthrob would forgive him. Kai finally fell in to a fitful sleep thinking of him beloved sleeping alone.

Tyson stared at the sleeping Kai. Kai had a slight frown on his face. Its natural though thought Tyson after breaking up with his boyfriend. Tyson smiled. But he came straight to him. So he is obviously ready to date a real man thought Tyson smiling to himself at the real man part. Just seeing Kai today in his bathroom had stirred up all the emotions he had kept secret for so long. But now how to show the blunette how much he liked him?

A thought struck Tyson. He had seen a movie once where the hero kissed his love when he was sleeping. His love woke up and they lived happily ever after. Tyson smiled. He was such a romantic. How had Kai managed to keep away from him for so long? Well that was about to change.

Tyson crept towards Kai. He crawled on his hands and knees over to him. He lifted one of his legs over the slim blader and straddled Kai gentle to the floor. He placed his two hands either side of Kai's head. Now for the good part thought Tyson as he leaned forward.

Miguel was terribly upset. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat he could barely breath without Kai by his side. He didn't know how anybody could fall in love with somebody this much. He was on his way to Tyson's to apologize to Kai. He would do anything to get him back. As he turned the corner to Tyson's dojo, he heard a muffled groan and then a loud yell. He began to run to where the noises had come from.

**A few moments earlier**

Now for the good part thought Tyson as he leaned forward. He tightened his legs around Kai's. Kai woke up with a start. His mouth was open and Tyson took his chance. Kai's surprise wore off when he felt something or someone in his mouth. It was dark but Kai could tell it wasn't Miguel who was trying to suck the life out of him. Kai groaned and tried to move his legs and body but both were held fast. His attacker moaned and deepened the kiss. Kai wiggled his hands free and hit two pressure points under his attacker's ribs. His attacker yelled and fell off him. Kai stood up and kneed his attacker in the gut. The attacker keeled over and Kai brought down his elbow on to the attackers shoulder. The attacker fell on to the floor groaning.

"Kai, Kai stop it's me" yelled Tyson.

"Tyson what the hell are you doing?" said Kai getting his breath back.

"Trying to be romantic like in sleeping beauty" whined Tyson.

"Were you practising on me or something?" asked Kai. Outside Miguel buried his head in his hands. For somebody so smart Kai could be so clueless. By the time Miguel, arrived Kai already had Tyson on the floor. So he decided to let Kai deal with it. If Miguel went in, he would end up slugging Tyson. On second thought, maybe he should go in just for the fun of it.

"No Kai," said Tyson. "I like you very much and I thought that you liked me. When you broke up with Miguel, you came straight to me. I thought that meant something". Miguel's heart skipped a beat. They had broken up. He thought they were just having a lover's quarrel.

"Tyson" said Kai. "We have not broken up, we are just having a lover's tiff. It is natural for people to fight and healthy too. We may say things we don't mean but we grow, learn and change. It makes the relationship stronger". Outside Miguel smiled.

"But Kai we can have a stronger relationship then the one you have with Miguel. I like you Kai a lot," said Tyson softly trying to have a puppy dog look but failing miserable.

"But Tyson, I love Miguel," said Kai softly. Outside Miguel almost suffered heart failure. Kai had said it. Kai loved him and had admitted it aloud. Miguel couldn't believe it. His heart was doing back flips.

"KAI," yelled Tyson. "I am right for you". Tyson lunged at Kai. He wrapped his arms around Kai and moved his face closer. Kai's arms were trapped and he couldn't move him legs enough for get a swing and Tyson's face was moving forward. Kai considered head butting him when a blond figure ran at Tyson. Miguel hit Tyson in the gut exactly where Kai had hit him a moment earlier. Tyson took one look at Miguel murderous look and scarped out the door.

Kai feel backwards slightly as Tyson let go but Miguel soon had his arms around him. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Miguel. Miguel heard a muffled voice from his love whose face was buried in his shoulder. He moved slightly allowing Kai to look him in the eyes.

"I love you," Kai said smiling. "Sorry I don't say it enough. I have felt it for a long time". Miguel smiled back.

"I know, come on lets go home," said Miguel and without further ado lifted Kai up and placed him over his shoulders.

"Hey let me down" said Kai softly smiling.

"But you secretly like it" teased Miguel. Kai couldn't argue with that and so Miguel and Kai made their way back to their house. Kai didn't notice until a breeze blew up his legs that Hiro's shorts had slipped off and he was only wearing his short boxers and Tyson's pink shirt. The wind blew again showing off Kai's legs, boxers and stomach. A few teenagers wolf whistled across the street. Kai burned red. Miguel let him down gently when the teenagers left. Miguel noticed Kai's reddening cheeks. He pulled him into his chest. Kai wrapped his arms around Miguel's chest and kissed his neck.

"You're so cute when you blush," said Miguel who smiled when he felt the kiss on his neck. Miguel put his hand up to Kai's cheek and moved Kai's face to face him. Miguel smiled.

"I love you," he whispered to Kai.

"I love you too," smiled Kai. Miguel heart raced at those words. He leaned forward and gentle pressed his lips on to his young loves. Kai blushed deeply and leaned his head back for Miguel to get a better angle. Miguel's lips pressed down harder on Kai's lips and Kai opened his mouth. The kiss was very sensual. It was as if they had been deprived of each other for months. The kiss went on and on and each second was bliss for the two involved. But sadly, they needed a break and broke apart.

Kai shivered. Miguel pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Kai. Kai smiled at him and was about to lean into another kiss when they both shivered.

Miguel smiled. "Let's go home. I will carry you cause you don't have shoes".

"And whose fault is that," said Kai smiling as he lifted himself onto Miguel's back.

"So," said Miguel when they were almost home. "Who was the better kisser me or Tyson?" Kai didn't dignify the question with an answer.

**So I hoped you liked it and if you did review. Simple :D **


End file.
